Relations
by Daytime Stars
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Miranda and Lenalee go on a mission to a town in the hills of England to investigate some very strange occurences. Prequel to my story 'Forgotten', a better look at Allen and Lenalee's relationship before 'Forgotten' R&R both please. AlLena.


Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man

This is a Prequel (which means it's what happened before) for my other story _Forgotten_ I know I've been promising this for awhile and I finally got around to writing it, I encourage you to read both if you aren't already. So yeah. This is just a short first chapter, but the next ones will be longer, _Forgotten_ and all my other stories that are more than oneshots will be updated by the end of today (Friday), Saturday night at the latest because I have to write a creative story for my History Class...

* * *

A group of black clad individuals trudged down a path in the forest as the sun began to set. Two were obviously female and one was quite obviously male, the other who was lagging behind and walking slowly would take a second look after a fleeting glance to make sure that he was in fact, another male, just because of his stature. The lagging male had white hair and a scar, the taller male, red hair and an eye patch, and the females both had black hair, though one was taller and older than the other. The shorter of the two was Chinese.

"I'm hungry…" the white haired teen muttered from behind the group in front of him, it had been more than five hours since the boy had had anything to eat. His stomach growled loudly as if to second his statement, the Chinese girl in front of him merely giggled in response to it, while the taller woman fished a hard candy from her pocket and offered it to him-the boy took said candy happily- and the redhead chuckled quietly.

"If you can wait another twenty minutes or so, we'll be at the house we're staying in-since this is going to be a long assignment- and you can eat. Niisan said that he made sure the finders filled the house with everything that we might need, food included, and the grocer and stores in the town know to charge anything extra to the Order." The girl replied as the small boy crunched the candy he'd been given and nodded happily, imagining the food. "But it's not pre-prepared by Jeryy-san, so… you'll have to put up with my cooking for this mission Allen-kun." The Chinese said almost sheepishly, she didn't have that much experience with the kitchen and at least half her dishes would most likely turn out burnt or on fire.

"I have no problem with that Lenalee. I'm sure you're a wonderful cook!" Allen said smiling at her-this caused the girl to blush lightly- because he knew that even if her cooking was horrible, it was still better than his own. And it wasn't like he would tell her if it was bad, he would eat it regardless. "Ah! Is that the house?" He asked pointing to a house up ahead. It was a fairly large house, two stories and at least three rooms and a large pond in the back. Taking his eyes away from the house Allen saw Lenalee nod her head slightly, the boy's face lightened as she did so.

"You're so easy to please, Moyashi." Eye patch said as Allen promptly skipped towards the house in a cheerful manner. The ending word stopped said Moyashi in his tracks as he turned to face the redhead, an annoyed gleam in his eye.

"Don't start that again, Lavi. It's bad enough that Kanda still calls him that. Since Allen-kun has obviously grown out of that nickname." Lenalee said, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder, turning him and guiding him towards the house so he didn't hurt Lavi. She turned back to the other woman as the four of them reached the porch of the house. "Miranda? Could you help me in the kitchen please?" she asked, knowing the woman had experience, she didn't want to destroy their first meal of the mission. Or end up undercooking things and giving them all food poisoning, especially when Allen was obviously very hungry. But then, when was Allen not hungry? Miranda nodded and followed Lenalee into the house, leaving Allen and Lavi with the suitcases outside.

"Well, shall we bring the stuff in while the ladies make dinner?" Lavi asked Allen with a grin.

* * *

And there! I finally got it done! I'm sorry it's so short but this is a prologue so it's not really meant to be long right? I promise the others will be a lot longer than this. PROMISE! Absolutely longer than this!

Thanks, R&R please read _Forgotten_ as well! I would truly appreciate it!

Star


End file.
